


Epiphany

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold has an epiphany regarding John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first part of the [Love Springs Forth](http://story-works.livejournal.com/849.html) challenge.
> 
> Not sure what to tag this with :?

Finch paused in his typing and stared at the cup of tea in his hand; Sencha Green, one sugar, and perfectly steeped. At his elbow sat a box that had once contained six doughnuts; three cinnamon and three with sprinkles. He had bought neither of these things.

A quiet murmuring drew his eyes to the sight of John on the floor with Bear; the former CIA agent was clipping the Malinois’ nails, all the while whispering soothingly to him. The other man must have felt Harold’s eyes on him because he paused and glanced up, smiling happily when their eyes met.

Finch’s gaze snapped to his shaking left hand and, worried he might spill on his keyboard, he slowly placed the now tepid cup of tea down on the table and swallowed. After taking several deep breaths, he glanced up again to look at John; who had gone back to tending to the dog.

The tightness in his chest remained, as did the heat in his face. _Oh my._


End file.
